Trucks
Trucks!, retitled Rusty Helps Peter Sam in American releases, is the eighth episode of the fourth season. Plot The trucks dislike Sir Handel and repeatedly play tricks on him, making him dislike working with them. Sir Handel is advised by Gordon that if he were ill, he couldn't shunt trucks. Sir Handel takes the hint and, when he pulls a "sickie" the next day, Peter Sam is allocated his trucks. He takes them to the slate mines and waits for his full ones, but the trucks mistake him for Sir Handel and brake their coupling, smashing into him and cracking his funnel and denting his boiler. Rusty helps him, and the Fat Controller reprimands Sir Handel for lying. Characters * Gordon * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duke (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct * Glennock Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. * In the original UK VHS release, the impact of the trucks hitting Peter Sam is much louder than the rereleased version of the episode. * In the US version, much of the music and whistle sounds are missing and Peter Sam's whistle is much higher pitched than usual after the crash. * In Germany, this episode is called "Rusty Helps". Goofs * Rheneas appears in the first scene, but he is supposed to be at the works. * When Harold speaks to Rusty his battery latch is visible underneath him. * When Sir Handel shunts trucks, the sound is noticably off. * As Peter Sam puffs away with the trucks and coaches, he has Skarloey's whistle sound. * In the UK version, the narrator says, "Empty trucks at the bottom of the slope are hitched to a steel rope", but the rope isn't steel. * When the rope is connected to the empty trucks it becomes taut like it is being pulled, but in the next scene the trucks at the top of the slope are stationary. * Sir Handel and Peter Sam are painted different colours, so mistaking one for the other is questionable. * After the trucks crash into Peter Sam, they appear to crash into him again. More debris appears on the ground, indicating that the film was cut. In addition, the truck flying toward the aqueduct fades away at the last second. * The trucks' faces are missing when they crash into Peter Sam. * When Sir Handel says "I didn't think" and he rolls his eyes his left eye sticks and drops back into his head. * In the close-up shots of Gordon, a large chunk of his cylinders are noticeably missing. * On the Thomas' Trackside Tunes and other Thomas Adventures VHS/DVD and PBS Kids Sprout airings, this episode is called "Trucks" instead of the American title. * Before Peter Sam leaves the yard with his coaches and trucks, a small hair can be seen by his wheels. * When the empty trucks say "No, no, it's Peter Sam!", the two in front bounce slightly. * Before Peter Sam is pulled out of the wreckage, his funnel isn't cracked like it is later. * When the coupling snaps in the US version, a voice can be heard saying "Whoa". * When the narrator says "He did so next morning." Percy quickly passes the little engines. In the next shot however, he is passing them again. * A brakevan should have been added to Peter Sam's train. Gallery File:RustyHelpsPeterSamUStitlecard.png|US Rusty Helps Peter Sam title card File:Harold'sRace!.jpg|Rusty and Harold File:Slatetrucks.png Image:Trucks.jpg|An extended shot of Gordon pulling a goods train Image:Trucks!2.jpg|Deleted scene Image:Trucks!3.jpg File:Trucks4.jpg|Harold File:Trucks5.jpg File:Trucks6.jpg File:Trucks7.jpg File:Trucks8.jpg File:Trucks9.jpg|Rusty and Peter Sam File:Trucks10.jpg File:Trucks12.jpg|Sir Handel and Gordon File:Trucks13.jpg File:Trucks14.jpg|Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rusty File:Trucks15.jpg File:Trucks!16.png File:Trucks!17.png File:Trucks!18.png File:Trucks!19.png File:Trucks!20.png File:Trucks!21.png File:Trucks!22.png|Rusty's driver File:Trucks!23.png|Sir Handel File:Trucks!24.png|Gordon File:Trucks!25.png File:Trucks!26.png File:Trucks!27.png|Peter Sam File:Trucks!28.png File:Trucks!29.png File:Trucks!30.png File:Trucks!31.png File:Trucks!32.png File:Trucks!33.png File:Trucks!34.png File:Trucks!35.png File:Trucks!36.png File:Trucks!37.png File:Trucks!38.png File:Trucks!39.png File:Trucks!40.png File:Trucks!41.png File:Trucks!42.png File:Trucks!43.png File:Trucks!44.png|Rusty File:Trucks!45.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes